The Dawning
by SLITH
Summary: Set during season 4 of 'Rather the Fallen Angel', Lena learns who Supergirl is and it becomes SuperCorp. This was written as a request. Kara/Lena. Collaborated with LVEZ.


I was PMd to write a SuperCorp and when I mentioned it to LVEZZ she was on board right away. We chose to keep it current with the show and needed the episode a couple of weeks ago where Kara was nearly blown up to tie it in.

Thank you 93MANIAC for the request and we hope you like it!

Collaborated with LVEZZ

WARNING: Full on Kara/Lena (SuperCorp)

* * *

Feeling the stress of the trolls on social media and seeing James is beside himself in his office. Kara picked up a handful of ice cream and Chinese before getting to Lena's office and approaching the office door.

"Kara! What brings you here?" She asked happy to see her.

Holding up bags, "I'm sorry, I overheard from James, I thought from the stress of the news plus your relationship that you could use," she holds up the bags. "Ice cream and dinner!" She smiles.

"Ah Kara! You have always been my favorite person!" She ushers her in to sit down.

Kara hurries in and sets the bags down, "dinner or ice cream?" She offers and sits down.

"Well I think dinner for me, but if you are feeling like ice cream then you should have that first."

Nodding, "yes please... I'm sorry about James," she pulls out 6 small tubs, and gives her spoon. "You need a stress free night! Away from the news and all that," she brandished her hand to the city beyond her office balcony.

"Stress free? I haven't been stress free for years- and he is definitely adding to that!"

Handing her a moose tracks, "here, just you and me tonight then. We haven't had a night together in a while and look at what's happened since?" She opens up a mint chip and spoons into it. Looking at her, "vent... get it all off your chest, I can handle the weight," she smiles at her knowingly.

She looks in the bag for the food, spoons some lo Mein onto a plate and uses chopsticks to eat it. After a good few bites she then goes to the ice cream. She is hesitant to talk.

Tilting her head to the side, Kara frowns, "I'm sorry... what would you like to talk about?" She takes another spoon and moves a little closer on the couch to her.

"James is being stupid and I don't know what to do about him." She takes a large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Looking down, "he's putting the city first... but you should come first as you are part of the city," she looks at her.

"He thinks he can infiltrate the Children of Liberty and all he's going to do is get himself killed!" She said angrily after swallowing her large spoonful.

Pressing her lips together, "he's... he wants to be Hero. And he's only human and," she wets her lips before taking a large spoon of ice cream.

"I have done so much for him and he throws it back in my face!" She starts to tear up. Jumping up from her expensive couch she grabs a glass of whiskey at her bar. "Do you want a drink? You never do but I will ask again."

Shaking her head, "no... that's okay," she swallows and covers her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry," she swallows the rest and looks up at her.

"Kara I am used to you eating with your mouth full. It's...you." She smiled putting the stopper back on the decanter.

"James is trying to do right by the people, but I feel at this point... the public will only see him as being against aliens and he can't go into this alone... he's not a one man army!" She wants to suddenly take her glasses off in frustration but stops herself to shove her spoon into the ice cream.

"That isn't a bad thing lately." She sits back down after composing herself. "He may end up more popular now that there seems to be a civil war between humans and aliens." She looked straight into Kara's blue eyes past her glasses. "How is Supergirl handling this? She is an alien and seems to be caught in the crossfire." She ate more of the lo Mein and pulled a few pot stickers out as well.

Smiling a little at the comment, she blushes and feels her own guilt creep in on her. Kara swallows before taking another large scoop, "not very well... she's looking to me to help keep aliens like herself seen as good... and it hurts," she looks at Lena and bites her bottom lip. "This city, this planet is her home just like for all those alien refugees and humans who have had their families for generation's. She hates what is going on," she stands up and takes a step away. Taking her glasses off to rub at the bridge of her nose. "Lena... this could all explode in front of us..." she places her glasses back on and looks out the window at the view.

"You mean about the war? I know believe me!" She walks over to her, also staring out her L Corp office window. "You should tell Supergirl to stay out of the crossfire. It's dangerous for her. If I hadn't placed her in that suit she would be dead already!" She shook her head angrily, "If Agent Dox hadn't come up with nanites the air would be poison for both the Supers."

Seeing the reflection of Lena next to her, "Lena... before things get ugly, I need to tell you something," she sets the tub onto her desk. Swallowing, she runs her fingers through her hair nervously, "I should have told you a long time ago but I was afraid of what other's would do if they-" she shakes her head in frustration. "Out with it!" She mutters to herself.

She grabs Kara, feeling the absolute hardness of her arm. Lena backs away quickly. "Why is your arm so hard? You feel like a cyborg!" She accused.

Looking down at her hand on her arm she closes her eyes, "I can't stop," she fights to keep her composure. "I... have to protect this city," she looks at her while reaching up to take her glasses off and undo her pony tail. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I was trying to protect you. I know you have enemies like myself but... I was seriously trying to protect you." Her bottom lip quivers a little, "your my best friend and I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me!"

Lena backs even further away. "You...you ...all this time?!" She sputtered beyond angry. She stumbled over to her bar sliding behind it. She poured herself a double and slammed it down. She was shaking she was so upset.

Nodding, "yes," she takes a step away to give her added space. "I'm sorry Lena."

"How could you keep up this charade!" She asked her angrily. "Right here just a few weeks ago you acted _scared_ of Mercy!"

Taking a deep breath, "I didn't want you getting hurt because of me. If my enemies found out I'm friends with you... they'd hurt you to get to me." She listens and nods. "I did."

She groaned, "You came under the pretense of a friend to pump me about Mercy!"

Closing her eyes shut, she takes a step towards her. "That was for the DEO. To learn more after she took me out without batting an eye lash."

"She took you out with kryptonite _after_ you were here. Try again! Why did you want to know about her?" She poured another double and slammed it down too.

Taking a deep breath, "to learn what I was up against," she looks at her seriously.

"It wasn't just to see me! It was all about her! And you could have left at any time but instead you let the charade continue!"

Walking up to her, "I was there to also protect you, and I'll always work to protect you Lena." She places her hand over hers gently on the glass.

"Get out." She tells her softly. "I liked you Kara Danvers, I didn't like Supergirl for lying and being deceitful. You are one in the same. I can't trust you." She removes her hand quickly from under hers. "How could I have been so blind?" She shakes her head feeling the fool.

Taking a deep breath, Kara takes a step back, keeping her emotions in check and working to keep from getting emotional. "I'm sorry," she ties her hair back up and puts her glasses back on, "it was never my intent to hurt you," she clears her throat. Looking at her, "I will give you space," she manages to mostly keep her voice from cracking before stepping out.

Lena threw her empty glass at the nearest wall.

* * *

Lying on her couch, Kara opted to go back home instead of going on the sun bed. She'd used of the majority of her remaining stored up solar energy to get rid of the bomb just in time. However she assured the doctors and Alex, only when Alex first mentioned it, that the morning sun would be enough. Resting an ice pack on the back of her neck, trying to relieve the pressure building from Agent Liberty and his followers. Pressing her lips firmly together she wonders how far this is going to go, and fully understands how Lena felt now that Manchester turned his back on her.

Alex knocked softly on her door that morning.

Jumping in her sleep, Kara had fallen asleep on the couch. Scanning through the door she gets up, stretching her arms above her head before opening the door, "hi! Everything okay?" She asks concerned.

"I brought donuts. And I want to make sure you are okay. There are a few crullers in there for you." She sits down. "I can't stay too long, but I really want to make sure you are okay." She looks at her. "You are not laying out in the sun like you promised."

She claps her hands together, "sounds perfect to me! Though you didn't have to," she takes a cruller and frowns. "I'm sorry," comes her muffled response. "I fell asleep on the couch by accident."

"You went through a lot." Alex told her sister fussing over her. She opened her curtains to let the bright rays of sun energize her sister. "Want to talk about it?" She eyed her sister stuffing a second cruller in her mouth. "How you don't end up with high cholesterol is beyond me!" She shakes her head.

"You normally bounce back, but I can tell you were already in a funk over Lena, and then had to deal with Manchester." She sat back down on the couch in close proximity to her sister.

"Other than the fact that I know how it feels to be betrayed," she sits down, "and now the Children of Liberty have nearly successfully taken me out twice... it's a little unnerving," she finishes off the second donut. "You shouldn't have to be fussing over me when lots of defenceless aliens are being targeted," she looks at Alex seriously.

"I care about you. You are more important to me then all of them. Besides GI Jane is there large and in charge. She loves to remind me she is my CO Kara." She eyed her little sister. "Sure you don't want to talk to Livingston?"

Licking her fingers of the sugar, "no thanks," she shakes her head. "I'm just trying to figure out how to talk to Lena... and I keep wondering about Manchester." She looks at her, "if he's willing to throw me under the bus for revenge... what else is he capable of?"

She shook her head. "Climbing up the wall with powers at less than half strength, being betrayed by Black...how much more Kara? You may need to go to therapy soon. You never even went after the near death experience you had with Kryptonite." She informed her. "Instead you insisted pie would make it all go away. So I let you devour 6 pies while I had spoonful's here and there."

"Black is dangerous Kara. Stay the hell away from him please." She hugged her sister. "He gave you up trying to get to the guy in charge. There is nothing he won't do to carry out his revenge." She took a glazed donut out and bit into it. "I read your report. I also observed you crying typing it out. This has gotten to you. I know it."

Holding up her hands, "trust me, I won't go near him unless he intends to harm someone else," she sits back and pulls her knees up. Looking at her older sister she has a sad smile on her face, "I can't catch a break... can I? First the World Killers and now human's wanting to kill me, essentially," she rests her head onto her forearms and looks straight ahead. "I had no idea that all of this would come out when I choose to become a hero," she looks at her coffee table, "and _nothing_ gets past you."

"Nope, that's why I am the Director now." She hugged her again, legs pulled up and all. "I am not like J'onn. I won't force you into therapy. However you have been through a lot. If you need to talk, I am here for you sweetie."

She finished her one donut and placed her head on top of Kara's in the hug.

Closing her eyes, she hugs her legs tightly, "it's terrifying... all I wanted to do was help and fighting for my right to live here... now I've lost the trust of one of my closest friend's. I'm starting to feel... lost," her eye's grow moist.

Alex hugged her tighter. She started rubbing her back. "You will get through this. You always do."

"You are still the city's hero Kara, nothing a stupid hate group can say will change that."

Just then Kara's phone alerted her she had a text.

"I gotta go- I will have Umbridge on my back again if I stay too long. You know I am here for you right?"

Nodding, "yeah... I know," she leans into her and smiles a little. "I'll consider seeing Dr. Livingston," she looks at her phone and furrows her eye brows while wiping at her eyes.

Alex gave her one last hug, got up and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

She sees it is a text from Lena. L- Sorry about all the drama. It just came crashing down on me you know? I would like to talk. Are you working today? If not we could meet for lunch? My office at L Corp. I will order in.

I think you should take time off. I will approve it.

"Thank you Alex," she smiles after her and reads the text. Surprised by it she rubs her face and eyes before texting back. 'Sorry I slept in, I'll come in to talk at your office. That would be great, thank you.-

L- Call into James, tell him I am giving you a few days off. I will fax over the time off with pay form to him now.

Lunch 1 pm today at my office?

-I will, thank you Lena. This means a lot to me.- Hitting send she quickly goes to her recent calls and James is near the top of the list. She hits call and picks up another donut.

"Olsen." He snswers, sounding distracted not seeing who it is.

She saw a smiley emoticon in reply.

Lena was as happy as she was.

"Hi James," she clears her voice, "I've just been in contact with Lena. She's giving me a few days off with pay, she's faxing you," she looks out her picture window and appreciates the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Sorry Kara! I didn't look to see who had called. I am dealing with issues from what those damn Liberty children made me say on live TV. Of course you have time off. You take as much as you need. Lee says it's all paid time off. Least we can do for our favorite hero right?" She could feel the 100 watt smile in those words.

Her eyes grow moist again, so thankful for her friends who are her bosses and their understanding. Honestly she wasn't sure how she would handle being a reporter right now with the added stress of Children of Liberty. She smiles, "thank you James, if I can I will do a speech for you if it helps... the people need to know your one of the good guys," she smiles, "thanks a lot, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kara. I am just so sorry for my part in this. I am glad you got through it more or less unharmed. I am getting it through to the press that i was coerced. So I think all will be fine. You just rest up okay?"

Smiling, "for sure, you're going to be fine James, and I'll be fine," she rubs the back of her neck. "I'll be seeing Lena, please take care."

"Okay. Rest. Talk to you later." He hung up.

Kara had to hurry to get ready as it was already 10 am and she had a lunch date.

Setting her phone down she looks at the time, she hurries into the shower to get cleaned up and takes off to LCorp.

Setting her phone down she looks at the time, she hurries into the shower to get cleaned up, gets into her Super suit and takes off to LCorp.

She sees on her phone it is a quarter to 1. She also sees the tall LCorp building in the distance.

Landing on the balcony, feeling awkward when she does so and second guesses her decision to go to her as Supergirl. Wetting her lips she steps down, knocking on the glass shyly.

"Kara, I guess I should get used to this huh?" She commented a little flustered. Letting her in and looking at her bright red cape as she stepped in.

"Sorry, I will come more as Kara instead," she looks down and gives a sigh, "I'm so sorry Lena," she turns to look at her. "I betrayed your trust," she presses her lips together into a thin line.

Lena puts her hands up. "Eat before talk." She shows the spread. Pizza Chinese food, all of her friend's favorites. "4 meatlovers and 1 veggie for me. Sound about right?"

Her eyes widen as the smells hit her nostrils, "oh my Rao..." She covers her mouth in shock.

Iced tea and water pitchers were also on the table.

Sitting down, Kara grabs a plate and piles pizza, pot stickers and other things. Taking a chug of water from her tall glass, in minutes she downs two plates. Using a napkin to wipe her mouth, "sorry... didn't realize how hungry I was."

"I hope I got enough." Lena said watching her eat.

Blushing like mad, "this will last me an hour or so," she smiles and looks at Lena. "Sorry... didn't realize how depleted I got from last night," she admits and places a hand onto her knee. "I really am sorry."

"I saw on the late news you stopped a bomb. Kara what happened that you almost were exploded into Kryptonian bits?" Lena looked at her concerned.

Biting her bottom lip, clasping her hands together, "I was betrayed... Manchester Black appeared to have my back... figured out where a very dangerous shipment was dropped off. He told me we should go it alone, that the DEO would be sniffed out too easily... I agreed in the end. But after going through the barrier and tossing my sun grenade, it never activated," she frowns, "men came up and he stood with them. He said he'd made a deal, he gives me to them and he gets an audience with Agent Liberty."

She bows her head, "I tried to call Alex but my signal was jammed... they chained my arms, I tried to get away but they caught my legs and everything went black," she clenches her hands tightly together. "I wake up in the tower with the chains... I managed to break them and scaled a wall to see out this window after spotting the bomb and what would kill me. I saw James in the distance and I screamed... I _screamed_ his name but my voice never reached him."

Opening her eyes she swallows, "I tried punching, my heat vision, I tried both over and over while slowly cracking it and then I saw James fighting them... and then someone hit the button to detonate." Clearing her throat as she feels the emotions swirling inside, "I was terrified, I couldn't get out and knew I was dead if I couldn't get the bomb out... and then I felt it. A mild surge or power and I took off as fast as I could and chucked the bomb in time," she sighs.

"Kara that is what the news said. You narrowly escaped actual death! I thought you were bomb proof? You go through fire bullets how can a bomb stop you? And was it atomic?"

Biting her bottom lip, "the shipment we were tracking, there was enough material for it to have been an atomic bomb," she rubs her face. "They want me dead."

Lena gets up from the table and hugs her friend tightly. "I wouldn't be able to bare losing you Kara. I realized you mean more to me - even with all we have been through." She told her brushing off the tears of her alien friend. "We are just going to have to protect you. Keep you safe from all the hits they keep trying on you." She caught herself tearing up and wiped her face as well.

Kara hugs her tightly, but carefully, "for all I know you'll be writing my obituary before Christmas," she sighs, feeling the moisture wiped from her cheeks.

"That is _not_ going to happen! We will stop these haters." She told her resolutely. "Kara Zor El Danvers, I am _not_ losing you! You mean way too much to me!" She told her hugging her tightly all over again.

She dug out two pot stickers from the Chinese take-out. "Here, eat some Chinese food." She smiled through tears.

"Thank you Lena, it means a lot to know that," she wipes Lena's tears from her face. "You are so strong Lena," she says softly and takes the pot stickers. Looking into her deep green eyes, "I'm grateful to have you as my closest friend still," she smiles at her.

"We are, we are definitely friends." She told her running her hands through Kara's golden locks. Lena grabs a couple of chopsticks, hands them to her, then gives her the container of pot stickers. She grabs one for herself, and hands over the rest for Kara.

"I am sorry I didn't handle your secret well. I feel really bad about the way I behaved." She told her truthfully. "If that argument was the last thing you ever experienced it would have torn my heart out. My heart almost leapt out of my chest last night at the thought of losing you."

Shaking her head and leaning against her desk while eating more, "don't be. You have every right to be angry, I kept it from you for over a year," she swallows and looks up at her. "I did think about that while I was trying to get out... I should have come clean sooner," Kara listens to her and tilts her head to the side, a little surprised by this revelation.

"How did Alex take it? I am sure she wanted to pound Manchester Black."

"She knows that I'm hiding how I feel lately, but that it's piling on. She's checking in on me and is staying by my side," she smiles, "we're good like that with each other," she finishes her pot stickers and puts the container into the garbage bin. "Lena..." she presses her lips together, trying to decide how to say it.

Lena looks at her attentive, green eyes glistening with fresh tears.

Fingers touching the top of her desk, feeling the smoothness, swallowing. "I care about you a lot, I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt because of me or..." she clenches her jaw tightly. Her back to Lena as she works things out in her mind.

Lena walked over to her and turned her around. "I care about you too Kara." She looked into the deep blue eyes of her friend.

She swallows a hard lump, staring into her dark green eyes, she feels her heart hammering in her chest. "No matter what happens with me... please don't provoke them," she places her hands onto her shoulders. "I love you Lena, don't do anything foolish for me," she feels her eyes grow moist again.

"Kara, I cant make that promise. If they try to take you away again... I will destroy them! And that stupid leader of theirs too." She leaned in, "I love you too," she went in for a full on kiss of Kara's lips, fresh from eating pot stickers. "You taste good!" She gushed, going back for another kiss.

Kara was surprised to watch Lena close the gap between them, and to feel her lips against her own. Her heart skipping a beat, she listens to what she says after and feels her cheeks go flush.

"Lena... are you sure that you want... me?" she asks in a small voice, her lips still feeling the softness of her lips, and deep down she wants to feel that again. Her eyes lift to look at Lena, watching her carefully.

"Of course I am sure..." She backs a little, "Unless you don't want me...?" She looked hesitant now.

Taking a step forward, "I do..." she touches her left elbow and closes the gap Lena had created. "I won't let them hurt you," she says softly and leans in closer, staring at Lena wondering if she'll close the gap again.

Lena steps up, places an arm around her back, and leans in for yet another lip lock. She is curious if Kara will reciprocate.

Kara returns the kiss, gently, and reaches up to caress the side of Lena's face. She hums into the kiss and lets out a breath through her nose before pulling away, her eyes flitting to Lena's, "your lips are soft," she comments.

"Thanks, I have a beauty routine I follow." She took her by the hand and led her to a nearby couch in her office. "I have a confession to make." She admitted looking down, then looking back up at Kara.

Walking with her she hopes that no one walks in on them.

"I had noticed the strong resemblance between your two personas. Now I know why I was so attracted to Supergirl! You made me feel bad for having feelings for her when Kara the reporter was the one I fell for!" She giggled.

"And no wonder you ate so much all the energy you expended! I always wondered how you looked the way you do when your appetite was so voracious." She giggled again. "You were so adorable trying to be the meek mild reporter. Yet you really are both!" She marvels at her friend who was a lot more than a friend.

Blushing, Kara sits down next to her, "Kara Danvers is who I really am, but I've been gaining more confidence as I've grown while being Supergirl." She looks down at her hands, "I never noticed actually... guess I've been used to the looks people give me that it rolls off my shoulders," she looks back up at her. "And James?"

"What about James? He's known all this time hasn't he? From his work with Superman? And Cat? She's had to have known as well! And you _did_ fly with me when I got poisoned by Edge! You are not a good liar!"

Nodding, "I told him shortly after he came to National City... got my cape from him as a gift from Superman. Cat... I really hope she doesn't but I wouldn't be surprised," she looks out the window. "I remember seeing you both off to the side while I fought Reign," raising her eye brows, "that was..."

"Scary as hell! Sam almost killed you as Reign! Oh my god! Kara how were you just acting sick that time when Supergirl was seriously injured?"

She looks at her, "first time I truly fell, not a proud moment but I've learned," she crosses her legs, "the children of Liberty being human... I can't physically... truly fight them," she runs her fingers through her hair and a thought occurs to her. "Wait... how long have you had crush on me?"

Lena bit her lower lip. "A while now. Pretty much since I have been calling you my favorite person." She looks shyly, and raises her tumbler of scotch to her lips. "Have you had those feelings too?" She asked while biting some ice.

"Honestly Kara- who was the shape shifting alien that portrayed you when you were supposedly sick?" She slapped her on the leg, stinging her hand. "No wonder my hands stung if I smacked you too hard in jest as Kara Danvers. I wondered why you always had such tough skin!" She giggled uncontrollably! "Ha and when you bump into people and they complain how built you were!" Lena started laughing uncontrollably. "I buried a complaint from Hanson that you were a danger to be around!" She started laughing so hard she nearly fell off the couch.

"I transferred him out of our National City office."

"Remember when you ran into him? It must have felt like a bus hitting him!" She started uncontrollably laughing again. "He flew into the wall and seperated his shoulder! Oh my God! Now it all makes sense!"

Kara face palms, "oh that was the director of the DEO," she answers and giggles, "yes when I'm stubborn I'm careful but I _push_ through," she giggles. "Hmmm... when I got to know you... think I was jealous of your ex and the nanites had me beat," she looks at her and wraps her arm around her. "Careful there Lena, your secretary will think your having too much fun," she giggles.

"You are fun to be around Kara. It must be hard being yourself yet having all those powers you have to sobers a bit. "Yeah I remember. They were trying to enter your mouth! Those things could have killed you too! Of course, they redeemed themselves for scrubbing Kryptonite out of the air for you. You poor thing dealing with that suit. It was uncomfortable wasn't it?"

Kara nods, "yes... you saved me that night," she smiles, "and I was touched when you tried to protect me from your Mom when she broke you out of prison," she thinks back to the suit. "Mmmm... it was frustrating... and gave me a heck of an itch! Right in the middle of my back that Alex refused to help me with," she laughs. "I'll get her back yet."

"I'm so sorry it was so uncomfortable! But it _did_ save you." She giggled again. "How about you take whatever you want from this feast, and fly me to my penthouse. I... I want to be with you tonight." Lena told her, biting her lower lip, looking incredibly sexy to one Kara Zor El. "I cleared the rest of the day too."

Nodding, "it did save my life... and I'm so very grateful that you made it. Or I wouldn't be here today," she smiles. "I remember seeing my hand going green, and then I realized I was starting to have trouble breathing and I blacked out before I could call out," she wets her lips and smirks at her. "Really? Was this your plan?" She raises her right brow, "seduce me with food... which worked by the way," she smirks.

"Yes, you know us Luthors, we always have a plan!" She giggles again.

Placing her hand onto her knee, "and I'd love to visit you. But I need to tell Alex or she may come by, checking on me," she smiles at the thought. "Everyone is protective of the one who is the strongest, the irony eh?"

"She wouldn't come by my place. Just call her and tell her Supergirl is taking time off from the DEO. I really should have figured all of this out! I mean _why_ would Kara the reporter at the DEO?" She slapped her forehead in disgust.

"No but I don't want her coming by my place wondering where I am," she pulls out her phone. She starts typing in a message

\- I'm going over to Lena's tonight, she's given me paid time off. –

-Paid time off? How did you score that? Wait! Are you two FINALLY together?

-I told Lena my secret, and she knew about the bomb. What are you talking about?- Rubbing her face, "don't tell me you knew..."

\- Of course I knew! Anytime you two have ever argued you would be devastated!-

\- I am gay you know!-

Rolling her eyes -You know you really need to keep me updated on these things. First Winn... James and then Mon-El!-

\- I should NOT have to be the one to point out who you have google eyes over Kara!-

Alex texted back.

"Problem?" Lena asked watching her facial expressions while she texted.

Rolling her eyes, she leaves it, "Alex already knew... brat."

Lena laughed mirthlessly. "Most people with gaydar knew. I got it from Jess. I think she is gay too by the way."

She almost sputtered her drink. "Oh and don't even get me started with Sam! She knew I was into Kara Danvers too!" She looked down, "She felt so bad about her part in the Supergirl smash. She couldn't believe she had that beastly Reign in her. It took me pointing it out to her- unfortunately."

She looks at the left overs. "Want me to box all this up to go for you?"

Raising her eye brows she super speeds and does it. A second later is sitting next to her. "I'm pretty good," she winks.

"The blue and red blur." She commented holding the food. " So I will hold the bag, while you hold me flying. It will be nice to actually not be out of it to enjoy the flight!" She mused.

Standing up, Kara picks up Lena without any effort. "I'll go slow, I don't want to give you whip lash."

"Yes please, no whiplash." She agrees, allowing the super to scoop her up in her arms. She leans into Kara's S in her chest. This is heaven...she thinks to herself. And I am flying with angel.

Going out through her balcony she flies with ease, it takes little time to reach her place. She notices how she holds on and smirks, it feels nice that for a change someone wants her and for who she is over everything going on. Stepping in carefully, not wanting to hit her head she sets her down. "Enjoy the ride?" She smiles.

"Yes! But it was so fast!" She told her after placing her feet on the carpet of her penthouse. She carries the food to the kitchen, placing it in the fridge. She pulls out a tub of chocolate and brownie ice cream. "Dessert?" She offers, gesturing for the Super to sit at the bar as she served up a bowl for her.

"I know what you like Kara Danvers..." she smirked pulling up heaping servings to put in her bowl.

Sitting down, "wow," she grins, "this feels strange... but nice!" She giggles, "I eat so much! No one can really keep up with my appetite... though Alex has learned," she looks up at her. "Your place is amazing."

"Thank you. And you can be comfortable here." She pushes a button on the wall and her windows are completely black screened now. "No one can see in dear. I like my privacy."

"Mmm I do love the sunlight though in the morning, it's why I love my bedroom, big picture window letting in all the sun rays to replenish my cells," she looks around some more. "I feel so strange to be here casually while in my suit," she giggles.

"So how about slipping into something a little more comfortable?" She held up a gorgeous white silk robe for her hopeful girlfriend. "I got this for you, so you can be comfortable."

"I will lift the screens in the morning. I promise." She gestures to another bedroom. "You can change in there. I have one too." She admitted, pulling a second robe out of a bag, this one was red.

"I will be out in a few." She giggled as she headed for her room.

Her jaw drops, "no way!" Looking at it in shock.

Kara noted this material was of pure silk and probably cost more than a month's worth of her salary at CatCo.

Kara super speeds into the pajamas, the material feels incredible against her skin. Sitting there eating the ice cream she half wonders why Lena would want _her_. Looking at her reflection in the counter top she recalls her rejection l reflection in the window of that tower, pounding on it and seeing the desperation in her own eye's.

Terrified of not seeing Alex or Lena again and not making things right. She is finished with the ice cream and fights the urge to not slam her fist in frustration at herself but notices she's bent the spoon. Though she's seen it done by human's she fixes it and stands up, running her fingers through her hair. "I could hurt her..." she whispers to herself and realizes she does need help.

Lena came out in her red silk robe. She looked positively beautiful to Kara. "Hmm that's more like it." She looked at Kara in the beautiful white robe appreciatively. She saw her hesitation. "Don't worry, we will go slow. Are you sure you want to be with me? I love you Kara, I have loved you for some time now. I never suspected you were Supergirl until my intense feelings came through for you as both." She giggled again. "My heart knew before my head did."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm just terrified of hurting you... my emotions are a mess thanks to last night and," she looks at her, "I love you too... I have always believed in you... but," she presses her lips together, "why... do you want me? An _alien_ of all people?" She asks swallowing.

"Because you are not the epitome of what aliens are. You have a good heart and I never see alien as a bad word. Yeah there are bad ones, just as there are bad humans. But I fell for you as _you_ not a hero not anything. I fell for Kara Danvers and I seriously love you."

Smiling at that, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Thank you... it's a relief," she admits, her eyes skimming over what she's wearing and finally taking her in and looking at her. "I have to say I prefer your hair down..." she gently touches her neck and feels her hair. "Less strict, less business... it's calmer..." she looks into her piercing green eyes and steps closer. "You are a beautiful, elegant, brilliant woman... and I can't believe that of all the people, it's me you've set your eyes on," she leans in and gives her a small kiss. "I will do my best to be gentle," she whispers though she knows Lena can hear her.

"Kara you are so irresistible and so fantastic any person would love to be with you! I have admired you for some time, and feel honestly stupid I didn't realize you were the same. Let me ask you this? Do you like risking your life as a hero?"

She nods, "I am happy to help others, to help those who are defenseless because I am capable. I am that fast, that strong, I have heat vision and cold breath... I feel that I should make use of my powers for good, even though it will put my life at risk. It's a risk I'm willing to take," she says and smiles.

"Always the hero." She takes her hands. Notices she is hesitant to use her strength. "I don't want you to worry about hurting me. Perhaps we can lesson your powers some without worrying?"

She offered lightly. "And without hurting my girl of steel."

Holding her hands, letting out a breath, "I only know of kryptonite... and red sun emitters," she looks up at her and furrows her eye brows. "You're worried about hurting me?"

"Yes I know Kryptonite hurts you- that is out of the question."

Smiling, gradually feeling more comfortable, "thank you... here I am worried about hurting you and you're concerned about my well-being," she giggles. "I don't want just any person, they aren't you."

"Kara have you been with anyone before? James told me you were together, but that nothing happened. You were with Mon El right?" She looked at her hoping she wasn't the virgin she was coming off as.

Blushing like mad, "Mon-El and I had sex, don't worry," she giggles.

"Was he your first Kara?" She grinned at her. "You are so adorable when you are blushing!" She leans in and kisses her, this time harder and with tongue.

"I -" she is cut off by the harder kiss and feels her heart flutter at the feel of her tongue. Hands touching her sides and returning the kiss, but before she could return the tongue she felt Lena pull away.

"After what you recently went through with kryptonite, do you think we could use red sun light? That way it won't hurt you and you would be at human strength again?" She asked after pulling back from the kiss.

She presses her lips together, "not just yet..." her breathing shudders. "I should wait a little longer... but we can still have fun. Unless I hear an emergency," she finds herself looking at her lips.

"So you don't want to use anything? I thought you were resisting because of your strength?" She sits back down confused. "I am so sorry! I had just assumed since we love each other... you wanted to be together."

Kara sits down, running her fingers up her arm, feeling her slender arm through the fabric. "I'll just be really careful," she assures her, and leans in to kiss her, not wanting to hold back she slips her tongue out, asking for permission.

Lena opens her mouth feeling the super's tongue and enjoying the thrill of being with her.

Moving in closer, she places a hand onto her knee and moves her right hand to her slender waist. Humming to the feel of her tongue with her own and tasting her mouth.

Lena pressed into the Super's chest, enjoying the closeness. "Kara, you are incredible..." She breathes out.

Moving in closer when she pushed into her chest, her heart hammering she smiles. "Hmmm... I was thinking the same about you," she places her lips over Lena's and opens her mouth wider and extends the reach of her tongue to deepen the kiss. Tugging her closer, carefully by her waist.

"You think I am incredible?" She moans after the incredible kiss.

Giggling, "of course I do... otherwise I wouldn't have fought for you so hard in the news," she looks into her eyes. "I believe in you Lena," her left hand slides smoothly to her thigh.

"And I want you Kara..." She moaned.

Moving in again Kara kisses her, "it's still only early afternoon," she lightly squeezes her thigh.

"So? It doesn't have to be night to be together you know." Lena reminded her.

Grinning, "I'm aware," she decides to scoop Lena into her arms, holding her close as she knows she enjoys it and moves her into her bedroom. Carefully setting her onto the middle of the bed, before leaning her body over hers and kissing her, feeling herself getting quite turned on, elbows on either side of Lena as her blonde hair forms a curtain.

Lena laid still waiting for girl of steel to make her next move.

Kara continues kissing her, gently, moving to her knees to keep herself up, not wanting to cheat and hover, she reaches down to the tie in her robe and undoes it. Once it's done she parts it, moving her hands around her slender waist, slipping her tongue back into her mouth as her hands travel up and down her sides.

She feels Lena tremble with anticipation. Lena loosened Kara's belt and felt her bare chest, feeling her breasts. She moaned again feeling Kara's strong hands on her sides.

She sucks in a breath at the feel of her hands on her breasts, feeling her nipples go hard from the contact. Lightly sucking on her lower lip, extra careful when she does so. Arching her back into her in want she pulls her jacket open more. Moving herself lower so she rests between her legs and looks down to see Lena's bare chest. Leaning her head down she seals her lips over her left nipple and carefully sucks.

Lena gasps at the feel of the strong teeth of the Kryptonian barely grazing her as she sucks. Lena writhes under her in obvious need. She holds one of Kara's breasts in her hand and squeezes hard so that she could feel it. The kind of pressure she squeezed with would hurt a normal human woman. Lena was amazed at how gentle her new found girlfriend was with her.

Reaching her left hand down, angling herself so her right hand for support. Gasping outward, groaning at the squeeze, she lets out a breath before flicking her tongue over her nipple a few times. Her fingers graze over her mound, to feel her skin and to cup her.

She feels very little but smooth skin on her ivory brunette lying underneath her. Her raven locks splayed over the pillow, green eyes wide and full of expression from all the blonde's ministrations. Lena reached up and grazed her hand over the blonde's sleek muscled abs. They were truly washboard abs on her girl of steel. "I have wanted you for so long..." Lena breathed out.

Dipping her fingers around, never having done this before, she carefully moves her middle finger down her opening. Feeling how slick she is she moves to her other nipple, this time when she lightly sucks she flicks the tip of her tongue over her hard nub. Careful not to be rough when she does so and very gently pokes the tip of her middle finger inside of her. Her heart hammering in more excitement at Lena's words and feeling her body's responses.

Lena moaned at the new feeling, opening herself up more for her hero. She continued to squeeze, this time both at the same time, and just as hard.

Kara feels herself wanting her more, groaning at the squeezing. She kisses her breasts, "don't hurt your hands, okay?" She says, her breathing ragged, slipping her finger in further and then her index finger and starts to move them in and out while curling her two fingers. Placing kisses on her ivory, soft skin between her breasts and she gives a lick while moving her fingers faster.

She feels everything as her body comes alive from the blonde's touches. "I won't hurt myself..." She moans out feeling a slight bit of superpower in her motions of sliding in and out. It didn't take long for Lena's body to answer, as she cried out in ecstasy slightly spasaming, then becoming a limp noodle in Kara's arms.

Smiling Kara sits up, watching her, "wow..." she raises her eye brows looking at her nude body finally. "You are so beautiful."

She giggles, "I'm a mess now thanks to you. You are incredible! And here I thought you might be unskilled!" She gasped out appreciatively. "C'mere." She said pulling her down to her side and snuggling into her Super.

Kara willingly lies down with her, "I just did what I enjoy," she admits.

"It's your turn now, and I can be as rough as I want!" Her eyes gleamed lustfully.

Chuckling, "please, don't be rough, it's not what I enjoy," she says truthfully.

She immediately started sucking on the blonde. Making sure she didn't hurt herself, but biting hard on the nub, seeing her reaction she was thrilled she could feel her.

Looking up at her, "I can feel the softness of your lips," she gasps and arches her back. "Careful..." she breaths, taking short breaths and running her fingers through her hair. "When your girl is made of steel," she wanted to laugh, her desire for Lena increasing.

Lena looked up. "I won't be rough, I was teasing." She told her giggling again. After getting the reaction of Kara feeling the strong nips, she laid her head on her smooth chest. "I could stay like this forever. You have a very strong heartbeat." She told her hearing it beat through her chest.

She rubbed her sides, and that muscled stomach of hers, going a little lower she too felt less mound and more velvety skin. "So you may be tough as steel, but your skin still feels soft." She gently kissed her on top of her folds, checking her reaction to see if she felt anything at all. She sucked hard on the pearl, tonguing it and nipping on it softly. She made Lena turn into a puddle. Lena is going to try to do it to her.

Kara smiles, "I meant for you, don't want to hear about an emergency dental appointment for those pearly whites," she smooths her hair back and enjoys the feel of her head on her chest. Raising her knees instinctively, spreading her legs she sucks in and has to grab the sheets, but terrified of ripping them she plants her hands onto her own hips. Chest heaving and hips moving up to Lena's mouth in want, "oh my gosh that feels good," she whispers, her stomach going tight.

"So you do feel this...ooh good. I have ideas." The brunette put her head down, now questing for the Super's juices while massaging hard on the pearl. Kara could clearly feel everything, and sheets were starting to tear.

Heels digging into the bed but she forces herself to lifts them as she doesn't want to break the bed by accident. Hearing the sheets tearing she ignores it and starts to rock her hips in want, feeling Lena's tongue and her pearl being worked, she can't begin to fathom that she is doing this to her. Panting she pushes her head deeper into the pillow and notices her mouth is dry from being open a gape amidst the enjoyment. She can feel she is on the verge of coming.

Lena sees she's got her on edge and thrusts three fingers inside the blonde, knowing that would tip her over. She thrust deep and curled all three fingers. She felt soft on the inside much to her joy, also very wet! With her other hand she massaged the pearl as hard as she could, slightly pinching knowing she got her.

Kara screams out in ecstasy, hitting her climax hard with the added fingers and pinch. Gripping the bed sheets and pulling on them. Finally after a minute she starts giggling, "wow," she laughs but then looks at her hands and scrunched up her face. "Dang... I'm used to different sheets, sorry," she rests her head back onto the pillow. Looking down at Lena between her legs she blushes crimson. "You just... wow," she gushes giggling again.

Lena crawls up on top of her, grabs a piece of torn sheet, wipes her face and kisses her long and hard. "I am so in love with you Kara- you have no idea!" She gushed lying on top of the winded Kryptonian. "Don't even worry about the sheets. They are I consequential compared to our happiness."

Cupping her face as she returns the kiss, but is still gentle, "we need red sun lamps or something... I did my best to be as gentle as possible... so much for going it slow," she feels like her whole body is blushing if it weren't for the pleasure Lena just gave her.

Looking into her eyes, "you were amazing... you made me feel so alive," she says and looks deeply into her eyes, "I haven't felt that way in such a long time... I am really, truly happy with you Lena Luthor," she kisses her again softly.

"And I am really truly happy with you Kara Danvers!" She kisses her back. "I am fine with you as a Super. You didn't hurt me." She winked, "even if you did I don't think I'd care! You are the best I have ever had. And I have you now. You are not getting away easily." She smirks, holding her hands onto Kara's bare chest. Both women were spent, and curled up into each other to fall fast asleep.

* * *

When Lena woke, she saw Kara was gone. She suspected an emergency. She started making a huge breakfast for her girl. Lena fried up a large pan of scrambled eggs, hash browns and an entire packet of bacon. She waited for her girl to return keeping it all warm for her.

Flying in through the window, she is toying with her hair as there is ash and smoke in it. "I've got to shower, my hair is fireproof but that doesn't mean smells don't linger," she grunts, and then picks up on the smell of fresh foods cooking and stops walking. "You cook?" She asks surprised. "Why is it everyone _but_ me can cook?"

"You have many other skills and don't need to cook." She looks at her with admiration. "You know where the shower is..." She looks at the food. "I will keep it warm for you." She giggles.

Kara runs into the shower and uses two doses of shampoo to get rid of the smell, comes out in the same house coat as the previous night but her hair is around her shoulders. "Mmmm... I have no idea how you'll keep up with my life style of how much I eat and now... how much I wreck," she sits down and picks up a bunch of bacon.

"Do you wreck your own apartment?" She asked sitting down to a modest plate compared to her blonde powerhouse.

Shaking her head, "no, but then again it's been a long time since I've had sex, and for me you distracted me from my other dilemmas..." she takes a bite and has it down in no time. "I am just used to... well having other things, you have finer things. Plush and silky bed sheets, super soft house coat," she grins, "just two different places. But I am careful everywhere... just my emotions as you can tell can get the better of me," she winks indicating the please and having very little control over her strength. "I'm just happy I didn't tighten my legs around you... I have to watch myself."

"You are so adorable! Did you know that?" She gushed hugging her. Yep Lena Luthor had it bad for Kara Zor El Danvers.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed this, we did as well and tell us what you did like and what you didn't ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


End file.
